


I Just Met You  [Akaashi Keiji x Reader ]

by LazyChaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I will add more along on with the story - Freeform, Slight Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChaChan/pseuds/LazyChaChan
Summary: Your Father is forcing you to marry someone you will meet tonight. And somehow, that little anxiouness of you being clueless about the contract faded away from the laughter of your three options.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji x Reader - Relationship, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 20





	I Just Met You  [Akaashi Keiji x Reader ]

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please do mind that YOU TWO ARE CURRENTLY MINORS as you both are 16.  
> \- Fluff and Romance may be filling the episodes (For now) But I will add angst soon.  
> \- Koutarou is 17 and Tetsurou is 18  
> \- I will apologize in advance as the reader is a female giving the male readers limited options of stories.

“Father! You called?” you exclaimed across the silent hallways of your home. Your father spreading his arms wide out for you to come in his embrace was definitely comfortable. If only he was like this more often, then that embrace would’ve been better.

“Oh my yes indeed I have, I need you to change into something formal tonight” He suggested while lightly placing the old book he was currently reading.

You weren’t expecting any party tonight neither a family meeting as this happens more than thrice a month, but up your guess, this is another one of your father’s tricks into marrying you with someone through verbal and contract agreement. Obviously, as a 16-year-old woman, you believed that the man who would place the ring on your finger is a man that you should share your love with, however, the system and standards through high-class families were different.

Not arguing your father’s request, you walked back to your room and tried outfits of your formal clothing. Some were fit, some were revealing, and some were too…  _ sexy.  _ Finally, after an hour of throwing your clothes up in the air, you found an old dress that you probably only wore once. It had a black lace top turtle neck, with a fine black torso that reveals the side of your stomach and a skirt going down to your knees. You had to admit, you look pretty decent you could say. Going to the vanity and applying light make up to put up the ‘Family Image’ forward.

_ “I hate make-up. Sucks to be the daughter of a rich family huh.”  _ You thought while carefully drawing the wing line of your eyeliner from your eyelid till it created a wing on the side. You looked to the large mirror once more and complimented yourself before picking up your phone while leaving the room.

The hallways were now filled with chatters and from the sound of it, there were more than 3 members of a group. In between the hallways, large brown doors were leading to large rooms as well, and one of them was the dining room. The doors opening for you large as it can be you widened your eyes as there was a family dressed in formal yet fancy clothes. 3 young boys seemed like have had a similar age as you along with their uncle and their parents. “ _ A family of 6 oh?”  _ you thought. Going up to them and bowing down to show your proper manners you can see that the mother of the family was truly satisfied with your neat behavior.

"What a proper lady I see," She said while pulling up her fan covering her lips.

The three men or should I say boys bowed down to you as well. " _ So we're being formal here now huh?"  _ It's not even a surprise, I mean you are the daughter of one of the biggest shareholders and company in Japan. 

"Good evening Y/n-san, I'm Koutarou, these are my brothers: Keiji and Tetsurou" The two bowed once again and you waved your hand signalizing as they didn't have to. All three men were fine, decent, young, and handsome. Who were the three lucky girls to get their hearts- That is non of your concern, why wonder?

Your Father then coughed to break the silence and favored you to bring the three in the living room while the adults will have a word for themselves. Understanding the situation you looked at them and plastered them with a big smile on your face "Follow me" You said right after shifting your hand to the direction of the living room.

** \- H - A - I - K - Y -U - U -  **

** \- T - I - M - E - S - K - I - P - **

"So... what brings you and your parents here?" You politely asked while serving them tea on the coffee table in front of 4 wooden chairs that seemingly in through silent agreement you four took a seat on.

"Huh? You didn't know?" Bokuto who was surprised by your question took a sip from the tea you served "The tea taste really good by the way".

"Koutarou-san, language please" The youngest (You guessed) Keiji stated to his older brother.

"No need to be formal within me, besides I'm assuming we're friends after all," You said at Keiji who seemed to be delighted of you giving them the privilege.

"Anyways, thanks for the permission. But are you really clueless about what's going to happen?" Tetsurou asked you to worriedly.

"Is it something important? I'm guessing that father is going to let me marry at least one of you and I would decline the proposal like every other before" Speaking calmly while sipping the tea and using the small plate in case some of the tea drips. 

The three men exchanged glances worriedly or either anxious about what they were about to say. Looking at them puzzled on the impression, The eldest among them sighed and spoke his words.

"Well, technically you are correct. But you have to choose among us... and this time... you can't decline" Tetsurou agonized while you slowly placed your cup of tea down.

"W... what? No, I beg your pardon. I must have-" Tetsurou not even letting you finish what you said he added " What you heard was the truth, the three of us signed through the agreement contract and we verbally agreed as well. The only thing left to do is choose among us" He said in a stone yet calm voice not wanting to make the situation into a panic attack.

"I- That can't be! I never signed nor agreed into a sort of this demand! It's against the law to pursue an arranged marriage without the other agreeing!" You fumed nearly like yelling but still kept your tone as calm as you can. You were taught how to use proper language and how to pronounce them after all so why can't you use them in a situation like this?

"I apologize on the behalf of my family, But this is exactly the reason why we came here. To persuade you" Keiji apologized.

Once signing in the paper, your signature would never fade, even if the paper was torn or the copy was lost, as long as there were witnesses of the event then that would make the contract valid. You understood what the marriage proposal was for but what you were puzzled; infuriated about was that them signing on contract without your knowledge.

"I see" You replied calmly which left them stunned by your reply. "You're not against it anymore? Didn't you argue regarding the matter earlier?" Koutarou was confused along with the two which made you giggle at the face Koutarou painted.

"There's nothing much I can do if I decline right? You three signed contracts with the presence of witnesses, that leaves me no other choice, correct? So no matter how much I argue I'll end up signing and agreeing to the proposal in the end as you've signed contracts that are worth a permanent price."

Indeed it was true, there was nothing you can do once they've revealed their signature in a permanent contract. The way you said your vows made the three calm as well, but there was one problem left. Choosing whom. You didn't want to choose but leaving the spot for the groom open and empty could cause misunderstandings. 

"I'm stunned to how you calmly stated that. We were forced to sign the contract so I guess it's a fair tie between you being clueless about this and us being forced." Keiji added.

"So, now we had that settled. I assume some of you have lovers, right?"

"What?" They all said accordingly left the other two in flustered faces. "So two of you is no longer single huh, How about you Keiji? Do you have a person in mind?"

"Wait a minute- Why are we talking about our lovers again? Koutarou implied. You simply giggle at his question and replied " I don't want to steal men from other ladies, do I now?" You smiled softly as it seemed Bokuto was definitely red. "I mean... you do have a point. Tetsurou here and I own lovers so that leaves the spot open for Keiji"

Keiji quickly lifted his head in sharp movement realizing that he was the only option for you to pick. "Like I said earlier, does Keiji have a person in mind? I assume he does as he seemed to have overflowing girls trailing him in school" Guessing that correctly to which they left in bursting laughter, Tetsurou teased him.

"Well, of course, Keiji has someone in he thinks of every second, I bet she wouldn't mind right?" 

"Well, we're not sure about that. What if the lady has a liking onto him and me marrying him would be a sad chapter for the girl" You said while pouring another serving of tea in your cup.

"Of course she won't, I mean I'm sure that girl wouldn't mind at all. Especially when it's y-" Keiji coughed purposely leaving the unfinished statement of Bokuto. " Right, about that she won't mind I'm sure. Besides, there's no possibility that she'll return my feelings"

"That's yet to be untrue! With a handsome face like yours I'm sure she'll return her feelings" And by what you exclaimed, Keiji went mad flustered. And of course, leaving his two brothers burst out of laughing once again restraining yourself from laughing into a giggle.

"But It's true, I never lie. You seem polite as well, a gentleman I should say! You have good manners and you keep an eye out for your elders. I don't see a reason why she wouldn't like you back, If I were honestly speaking I would marry you without hesitation." And to what added through your statement, Keiji was now weak on his arms causing him to slightly bend over the chair trying to compose himself of blushing. It was quite a pity how his brothers were just laughing but teasing him a little more wouldn't hurt, right?

"Oh my, does Keiji can't take light compliments? What a bother... I didn't think my  _ future husband _ could easily get flustered by the words of a woman" 

Chuckling as it seemed like Keiji definitely had enough of the tease, one of your maidens called the four of you addressing that the adults have called them inviting for dinner. Your four walked back laughing at each other's jokes and plays, the image that can be seen right now looked like you four had been friends since forever.

"My my my, What I sight I see. Is my daughter taking her guard down and finally taking an interest in men?" Your Father welcomed in a teasingly way.

"Father!" You bleated out. Until you remembered that there were guests so you composed that light tease you both had. Sitting on the long table, The three brothers sat beside each other while Keiji was across you. Your Father was at the end of the table and your Mother joined sitting across your Father as well.

The chefs of the house then brought several trays of food freshly cooked still steaming due to heat. Saying "Itadaikimasu" Before eating the rest joined as well. It was kind of quiet between the four of you as the adults were talking about sales and business 16-year-olds that don't need to join in about. Honestly speaking you were bored and secretly played with the napkin under the spoon. Taking out your phone wasn't an option as it could be seen as disrespectful in front of the guest, and by the looks of the three men, they were sucked up in boredom as well. 

Looking up to Keiji who was just staring at his brothers awkwardly, you gazed at him and observed his features. He had a pretty sharp jawline, a perfectly structured nose, his lips along with his cheeks were naturally red like roses, and his eyes.... his eyes were shining like green emeralds. Now that you've observed him, he looked really  _ hot  _ for a 16-year-old. I mean, sure his brothers are good-looking but comparing them with each other, the youngest outstands the most. Now you've wondered why doesn't he have a lover-? once again, this is none of your concern Y/n!

Keiji shifted his gaze to you and somehow, just like those cliche romance movies where you two interlocked eyes were definitely a feeling you never felt before. It took you both at least a minute to realize that you two had been gazing at each other, blood rushing up stunned you both with realization made you chuckle and bowed indicating as "Sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this by the way so I'm sorry ( . _ . ;)  
> A little story time why I made this story is because that I just listened to a new playlist in you tube, the lyrics struck me with plots and ideas causing me to write this down from 3 until 4 am XD
> 
> I'll see you all in the next update (Which might happen in a long amount of time as school is flooding us with an excessive amount of work)


End file.
